Down The Road
by Teri Clarissa
Summary: Set after Zordon's Death.....Have to read if you want to know more


Disclaimers: I dont own the Power Rangers. I have no money or making any off this story either.  
PLEASE dont sue me. I dont own the rights to "Simple Man" or any other songs in this story.  
  
Author's Notes: Everyone that knows my stories, I usually write about Tommy and Kimberly fics.  
But I got this idea and had to make it into a story. This is set after Zordon's death. Tommy isnt   
with Kim or Kat. This might end up an Tommy/Kim get together fic, dont know yet.  
  
Background info: The gang are all in their mid 20's. Jason and Kat are married. And so is Adam  
and Tayna. The other rangers in this story are just dating. The gang decides to ahve a get to   
together to celbrate the momeory of Zordon a few years after his death. Oh, yeah the people  
dating the other rangers know about their past as rangers. I am not telling who Kim is dating  
you will have to figure that out yourselfs...hahahahahaha  
Enough babbleing. On with the story.  
  
  
Title: Down the Road  
Author: kimberlyluvstommy  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
It was a beautiful July 4th weekend. The first 11 power rangers decided to have a  
get together to reminder Zordon. Already at the park was Jason and Kat Scott, Adam  
and Tayna Park, Rocky DeSontos, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Aisha Campell,  
Tommy Oliver, and their suffiecent others. Only one of the group that wasnt there  
was Kimberly Hart.   
  
"Hey Kat. Did you you talk to Kim?" asked Trini. "Yeah. She called me and ssid she  
would be running late. They had to finish recording the songs for the ablum." said Kat.  
"Who knew Kimberly would become a famous singer?" said Rocky. "I did." Billy said. And  
got hit by a paper ball by Jason and they all laughed. Tommy and Jason was cooking the  
food and the others just talked.  
  
Nobody nocticed that Kim walked up behind Adam and she poked him in the sides. He jumped   
up and screeched. Everybody just laughed at the look on his face. "Its not that damn   
funny." Adam said. "Oh the hell it is." Rocky said inbetween laughs. Kim stood there  
smiling. "Oh sorry to hurt the little baby." Kim said. Adam smiled, "Yeah you did."  
Then two huge guys walked up beside Kimberly, "Kim, its time. we need to get to the  
stage." said one of the guys.   
  
"What is he talking about?" asked Aisha. "Oh we were told we have to do this concert  
in the park. And you are all welcome to come. It will be at 4pm." Kim said and the   
two men shoved her off toward the stage at the other end of the lake. "They were acting  
like major jerks." Tayna said. "Thats true. And who wants to go and see Kim play?" said  
Elisa, Tommy's newest girlfriend.  
  
Everyone decided to go after eating and Rocky made a plate for Kim to take to her. "Hey  
Rocky what are you doing?" asked Adam. "I figure that Kim would be hungry after there  
practice and who can turned down Tommy and Jason's cooking?" Rocky said. "Thats so true  
Rocky." Trini said finishing her sandwhich. So they cleaned up and headed to the stage.  
"Hey guys. How was the food?" Kim asked. "See for yourself." Rocky said and handed her   
a plate. "Thanks Rocky." Kim said and smiled. After Kim finished the food. She gave  
Jason and Tommy both a thumbs up.  
  
Her manager waved at the group and walked up to Kim, "Lets pratice a song to check the  
sound." her manager said. "Okay I will be right back guys." Kim said and walked over to  
her mic. The band started to play and Kim started to sing.  
  
YOU BLEW INTO MY LIFE  
ONLY SACRED WINDS OF TIME  
AND YOU TOOK CONTROL  
BEFORE I EVEN KNEW  
I WAS LOST AND INSECURE  
BUT YOU MADE ME FEEL SO SURE  
NOW BABY I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU  
  
The manager stoped them, "That is sounded great. Take a break untill time to play."  
The band went off the stage and Kim went back to her friends. They all told her how  
good it sounded and how they couldnt wait for later. Then a tall guy with dark black   
hair walked up behind Kim, "Hey sweetie sounded good." and he gave a kiss on the  
cheek. "Thanks Dare. Your dad is on the stage." Kim said. "Okay see you around sweetie."  
Dare said. After he lefted, "His he your boyfriend?" Kat asked. "Dare? Hell no. We are  
just friends." Kim said.  
  
After a few hours the band was getting ready to play their last song. "I would like to  
thank everyone for coming out. This last song is for a dear friend of mine." Kim said.  
  
DID YOU FEEL MY LOVE?  
DID YOU FEEL IT RAIN?  
DID I TOUCH YOUR SOUL OR WAS IT ALL IN VAIN?  
BE CAREFUL OF YOU EGO MY FRIEND  
I FEEL IT'S YOUR WORSE DISEASE  
AND BE CAREFUL OF THAT SOLITUDE  
YOU SO DESPERATELY NEED.  
OH MY LOVE THE TIME WE SPENT  
FLYING AND FLYING EVERYWHERE WE WENT.  
I WAS LIKE A BUTTERFLY WHO HAD JUST FOUND WINGS  
CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE AND HALF WAY IN-BETWEEN  
IT'S A DESPERATE PLACE TO BE  
SEEMS LIKE YOU'RE SPINNING IN CIRCLES OUT OF CONTROL  
DID YOU FEEL MY LOVE?  
DID YOU FEEL IT RAIN?  
DID I TOUCH YOUR SOUL OR WAS IT ALL IN VAIN?  
BE CAREFUL OF YOUR EGO MY FRIEND  
I FEEL IT'SYOUR WORST DISEASE  
AND BE CAREFUL OF THAT SOLITUDE  
YOU SO DESPERATELY NEED  
SO WHEN THE LAUGHTER HAS FINALLY DISAPPEARED  
AND YOU'RE JUST A SIMPLE MAN STANDING HERE  
I ASK YOU WHO ARE YOU GOING TO BE?  
WHEN THE DREAM HAS FINALLY FADED AWAY  
AND YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER MAN ON ANOTHER DAY  
I ASK YOU WHO ARE YOU GOING TO BE  
  
After the show was over Kim was backstage changeing. Tommy didnt know she was  
changing and walked in on her. "TOMMY!! TURN THE FUCK AROUND!" Kim yelled. Tommy  
did what she asked. While he was turned around, "Kim would you like to go to dinner  
tonight?" Tommy asked."What about Elisa?" Kim asked. "This is just a dinner between  
friends Kim. How about Meldinas on 5th?" Tommy said. "Okay dinner between friends.  
How about 8:30?" Kim said. "That will be great. See you then."Tommy said and walked  
out.  
  
Then someone walked out from behind the certien. "You know I had to bit my lip  
to keep from laughing when Tommy walked in on you." the guy said. "You shut up."  
Kim said and they went back to her apartment to get ready for dinner.  
  
End of part one  
  
  
Okay have you figured out who Kim is dateing?   
I am not telling 


End file.
